


Aw, Elbow

by lookingglassalice6



Series: Marvel One-Shots And Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: Clint is hurt...again and comes to his go-to healer. A veterinarian.





	Aw, Elbow

“You’ve been kicked, bit, scratched, stabbed, possessed, killed. And you sprain your friggin elbow?” You gently probed at the said elbow.

“To be fair, I fell out of a window and into a trash bin. Only a sprained elbow is pretty impressive.” Clint pursed his lips in thought.

“Not falling out a window would be more impressive.”

“Says you, ow! Your bedside manner is for shit, you know that?” Clint jerked as you continued to manipulate his arm.

“I’m a veterinarian, Clint. I am your dog’s doctor. Don’t you have an Avenger medic?” You rolled your eyes and turned to your first aid kit.

“Since I wasn’t on a mission I felt stupid asking them.”

You shook your head and smirked as you wrapped his elbow, holding the ice pack secure. Lucky was under a chair half asleep, once he realized he was going up to your apartment and not your office he was delighted.

“There, should be fine in a couple of days. Unless you’re super healing or something?”

“No, nothing super here.” Clint stretched his arm a little.

“Yeah, you totally suck.” You took your first aid kit back to the kitchen.

“Again with the bedside manner.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Honestly. You are just the most useless. You’ve donated thousands of dollars to my office.” You came out with a smirk on your face and a cup of coffee for Clint.

“That was anonymous.” Clint made a gesture with his free hand. “Can’t prove it was me.”

“There were coffee stains on the envelope. Not to mention you own a freaking apartment building that you let people rent for free.” You continued as you sat in the chair over Lucky. He glanced up and idly licked your bare foot before going back to sleep.

“Lucky likes the building to be full.” Clint gave a dismissive shrug.

“You are just the worst person ever. Like, how do you sleep at night? You are not enhanced, at all, and you still go toe to toe with all sorts of…stuff.” You gave a sigh of mock exasperation.

“Your sarcasm is noted and ignored.” Clint sat back with his coffee. “You wanna order a pizza?”

“The last time you asked me that we ended up in bed together for three days.” You tilted your head.

“That biting and scratching was fun. I’m up to try it again.” Clint grinned as he drained his coffee. He stood up and headed to the phone.

“I’m guessing with the whole sprained elbow you want me to do most of the work.” You pulled off your shirt as you headed to the bedroom

“I was tied down for most of last time, you sorta set the tone of you doing all the work,” Clint called from the kitchen.

“Just don’t answer the door naked this time, I think the pizza guy was disappointed when he learned I lived here and answer the door fully clothed.”

“He’s been trying to friend me on Facebook for a few months now. Nice guy.” Clint walked in, shirt half off over his head. “We will just have to see how far we get before they knock. Whoever is less naked, or more mobile gets the door.”

“I thought you were going to train Lucky to open the door.” You grabbed the waistband of Clint’s pants and pulled him to you.

“I tried, he lets anyone in if they say they have pizza. I caught Wade on my couch more times than I would like to admit.” Clint pushed his hands into your hair and pulled you into a kiss.


End file.
